Currently, releases of a Long Term Evolution (LTE for short) communications system applied to a base station or user equipment (UE for short) include Release 8, Release 9, Release 10, Release 11, Release 12, and the like.
LTE communications systems of different releases are corresponding to different network architectures, for example, in a current LTE communications system, such as an LTE communications system of Release 8 or 9, deployment is performed mainly for a scenario in which there are homogeneous cells, that is, deployment is performed for a scenario in which a macro cell is mainly involved. A large quantity of heterogeneous networks are used for deployment in LTE communications systems staring from an LTE communications system of the Release 10, that is, deployment is performed by combining a macro cell and a micro cell. With development of the LTE communications systems, a channel propagation condition increasingly deteriorates, a large quantity of frequency spectrums of a high frequency band and even a super high frequency band will be used, such as 3.5 G Hertz, and even ten to tens of gigahertz. Under such a channel propagation condition, due to an increase in Doppler spread, a loss of a signal is great and interference between subcarriers increases.
For a UE, the UE can support one or more LTE systems, and to meet requirements of various communications application scenarios, UEs may further be classified into types of UEs according to specific functions of the UEs, for example, a UE used for processing a common data service or voice service, a machine-type UE used for processing data of a small amount, a UE used for processing a latency-sensitive service, and a UE used for receiving a broadcast service.
However, LTE communications systems of various releases in the prior art cannot efficiently and flexibly support multiple types of network architectures, cannot efficiently and flexibly support various channel propagation conditions, and cannot support multiple types of UEs.